


Crossing universe's a gravity falls au crossover

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Well the twins are back at gravity falls after a year! Ford has been having some trouble with the portal though but nothing too serious right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy! 

Pain. His hole life was filled with it 

Why did he gave to trip and fall off the bus.

"Stan, ford!" Screamed the whirlwind of glitter called Mabel.

"Dipper! Mabel!" The other set of twins cheered along with a few other residents of gravity falls.

Time skip reunion because I suck at sappy stuff.

The twins set their stuff down in the attic, smiling wickedly at each other. Another year, another story.

Their happy moment was cut shoer when some unsavoury words were heard as ford entered the house.

"Ford there are children here!" Screeched Mabel and Stan.

"Quick! The portal has had a few problems and some things are coming through we need to assistant the damages!" Ford shouted running around.

"What type of stuff Ford?" Asked Mabe, as she and Dipper Came down stairs.

"A weird blue triangle who onle has one eye. He reminds me of bill, and he seems to know him, I need some help finding out what he knows." Put Ford entering in the pass code for the elevator.

"I don't see any triangle" Mable said as they entered the lab.

"Hey! Who took my pencil!" Exclaimed ford scratching his head.

"Stay back! I have a thing!" Was heard as Ford and Dipper turned to see Mable with the blue triangle waving around a pencil.

"Aww can we keep him?" Asked Mabel.

"No Mable!" Ford said, to which the blue triangle tensed up, and shot away from Mabel.

"Mistress! Forgive me." He apologized, before bowing.

"What" asked Mabel Dipper and Ford.

"Wait, this is the-" he stopped looking around, his eye widened as he fit the jig saw together.

"Oh" he said. "Sorry, I panicked" he said, floating down to a desk.

"Who are you?" Asked Ford.

"Will cipher" he said quietly. "Reverse Bill cipher, I'm technically his twin." He said.

"What do you mean 'twin'" asked Dipper.

"Twin. We were created at the same time. Hey do you know where he is?" Asked bill, floating up.

"Uh why?" Asked Dipper.

"He still owes Tad 5 bucks. He asked me to tell him if I see him.


	2. 2

Mabel's POV: I opened my eyes, and looked around. Dipper was asleep In his bed and there was a small blue child asleep on the ground, the light of the triangular window falling on him.

"Dipper?" I asked wondering who the blue haired boy was.

"What us it- who are you?!" He asked pointing at the boy who woke up.

"W-will" he stammered.

Wait will? Will cipher? How did he?

"His are you a cute adorable boy?" I shrieked, jumping out of bed.

"W-well i-i changed m-my form" he stammered sitting up. He had a cute sweater on with a brick pattern and closed eye that was baby blue, matching hair and eye, and a triangle eye patch with a blue triangle upside down on it.

"You can change your form?" Asked dipper surprised.

"Y-yeah. All dream demons can" replied a stuttering will, who went into sweater town after saying that.

"We gotta tell Ford about this!" Dipper exclaimed.

"What else can you turn into?" I asked excited.

"Pretty much anything mistress, I mean Mabel.

"Wait, why did you call Mable mistress?" Asked Dipper.

"Were I'm from your not as nic-"

"Hot Belgian waffles" someone screamed, interrupting Will.

Screaming was heard, along with the sound of footsteps running that were not Stans or Ford's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter.


End file.
